Like a Wolf
by WhataLovelyPenName
Summary: This isn't something she wanted, never something she asked for. Neither expected the results. But this is what became of a love that no one could predict, and no one exactly hoped for. A twist on the old cliche. AU, OOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So just a quick heads up, try to go into this with an open mind. I'm pretty nervous about posting this, so be nice and give it a chance! I haven't really heard/read anything with this line of plot, but if you have, let me know. I worked hard on the plot and I promise it won't be like my other story, Once Upon a Love Story, I have it all plotted out and everything!**

**So read on, dear readers. As always, I own nothing you could possibly recognize.**

* * *

Prologue

September 20, 2007. Age 16.

The young girl sat on the stairs, waiting for her father to be ready to go and get her new truck from their friends down in La Push. It wasn't really new, actually quite old, but it was new to her. She was practically bouncing up and down on the steps in anticipation. Isabella Swan, known as Bella to her friends and family, had just turned sixteen seven days ago and could officially drive as of yesterday.

"Hey Bells, you ready to-" Her father called from the kitchen, but was interrupted by the phone ringing, "Hold up a sec, it might be Billy. Hello?"

Bella hummed on the stairs, really hoping that Billy wasn't calling to say that the truck broke down or that Jake really _did_ want it for when _he_ turned sixteen. She sighed in impatience and took out her brand new driver's license and looked at her picture, grimacing at it.

Bored and impatient, she tried to listen in on the conversation, seeing if Billy really _was_ keeping the truck.

"Renée?" She heard her father whisper and she drew her eyebrows together in confusion. Why would Renée call Charlie? If Renée wanted to talk to her, then she could call her (old and breaking) cell phone or e-mail her. She knew that. Bella stayed on the stairs but strained her ears to hear her father's half of the conversation. There was a pause while he listened to what Renée said. Then, "Renée, stop. I don't want to hear this…no, I really don't. She's still my daughter, no matter what…I understand that, but there's no reason really to tell her because frankly, she's happy here and I don't want to change that by telling…Okay, Renée I- what?"

By this point, Bella was incredibly confused and frustrated that she didn't know what the heck they were talking about and wished she could hear both ends. Obviously they were talking about her, but why? What was it that Charlie didn't want to hear? Despite how they had tried to shelter her from the reasons behind their divorce, Bella knew that they had split because of her. She knew it was because Renée had hurt Charlie, Bella suspected she had cheated on him or something. The details she didn't know, but she _did_ know that it was something Renée had done and resulted in her.

The next words out of Charlie's voice sounded broken and sad, "Renée, why would you tell me this? I would've been fine not knowing…No, you didn't," Bella could hear Charlie's words become enraged and she flinched at the anger in his usually calm voice, "Honest to God, Renée, I don't know why you feel the need to tell me or Bella except to assuage your own guilt! No, I won't let you talk to her because damn it, you're just being selfish! I really can't believe you right now and…Don't you dare go and blame this on me, I won't do that to her, and I won't let you! You're the one that left me. You're the one that made that mistake…no I'm not insinuating she's a mistake…damn it, I'm not having this argument with you again…I'm going now, Renée, if you try to come here I'll-"

But Bella didn't get to hear Charlie finish that threat because she was already out the door and running to the forest just outside the house, anger and guilt ripping through her. She always hated it when her parents argued and now was no exception – especially since this one was because of her, she was sure of it.

She was especially amazed that she was able to run at such a speed without falling all over herself, but then the frustration over whelmed her and she didn't even care anymore. All she ever wanted was for her family to be whole and happy, but because of her, they couldn't. As much as her parents tried, they couldn't protect her forever.

Then she wasn't blaming herself anymore, but her parents. Charlie and Renée. Why couldn't they just forgive and forget? If they wanted to protect her, they shouldn't argue so loudly! Or maybe not even argue at all, or-

Well now she was so worked up and angry that the world started to blur around her, but she didn't stop running. Suddenly Bella needed to stop and she did. The world swirled and she felt like she was going to burst apart. He skin prickled and everything started to get hot. The anger faded and practically bowed down to the heat and the prickling and the _pain_ everywhere.

Then she _did_ burst apart. Bella's world exploded and she was all of a sudden on four legs instead of two and so utterly confused because she wasn't this tall before…

Just as she was becoming really frantic and panicked, she heard them.

The voices.

_In her head_.

_Oh fuck, Sam, I think we have a problem._ One echoed through her brain along with quite a few more groans and muttering.

_What the-_

_I thought this wasn't possible!_

_A _chick_? What! _

_Someone get Sam!_

There was mild acceptance of this thought and Bella crouched, and tried to shout for help but all that came out was a desperate barking and she snapped her mouth shut in astonishment. Was she going insane?!

The voices swirled and she couldn't make sense anymore.

_Hey guys, shut up, you're scaring her._

All of the voices stopped and she was able to clear her head for a moment and think.

It was then that this Sam explained it all to her. None of them understood why Bella had become this, _how_ it came to be. It had only been men before; never had they had a woman. It stunned them and some of the voices faded away and left but a couple stayed to help explain. One even came and found her, pacing around. They helped her adjust and some days later, she was able to return to a human form, shaking and trying to grasp her new reality, but she didn't really have to try. By now she already understood what she was and how her whole world suddenly shifted to accept this new reality, to accept what she was.

A wolf. A werewolf.

* * *

**A/N: So you like? I hope so. And if not, maybe give it a chance? Yeah. The rest of the chapters will be first person from Bella's point of view.**

**Review letting me know what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Like a Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, nor will I ever, own Twilight. Just letting you know. **

* * *

Chapter One

"Jake, stop!" I giggle-shouted and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Damn the fucker was getting _huge_. I felt the water splash around his ankles as he ran into the water and threw me. My body went under and I floated down until I touched the bottom and pushed up from the sand. When my face broke the surface, I spluttered and fake glared at him. Of course he just stood there grinning like the big idiot he is.

Behind him, Embry and Quil were howling with laughter at my pissed off expression. Paul was just now walking down the hill of the beach towards us and I could see him grinning at the situation.

Placing my hands on my hips and marching up to Jake, I glared up at him because despite our age difference, he still towered over me. I hoped that didn't mean what I thought it did. His smile wavered for a second when he saw my faux anger and then I shoved him so he fell back on his ass. Aha. Take that stupid boy.

A collective "Oooh" came from the guys. It was my turn to look cocky and smirking and then I stuck my hand out to help him up. Of course I shouldn't have done that because instead of me pulling him up, he pulled me _down_.

Once more I splashed in the water, "Augh, you suck, Jacob Black," He just laughed again and helped me up. Quil tossed us towels and we all went and sat on the tree trunk where Paul had taken residence.

As they all laughed and joked while we sat there, waiting for someone's parent to call us all for dinner, I smiled around at them. These guys were my best friends, my family. Ever since I changed and became a part of this supposedly mythical world of werewolves and vampires, these people had become my family. Sitting around me were two wolves and two humans. Embry had just had his first change last spring/summer and was still getting used to it. Paul had been one of the few first but was still getting the hang of it. Myself, it had been almost a full year since I first became a part of the wolf clan.

At first, no one really knew how exactly I had become a part of the Quileute legend, there had never been a female werewolf before. Paul had been there. I was the only girl in the pack, but I was still welcomed because I was a part of it, the family. They didn't shut any of us out.

It was a month after I changed when I finally broke down and told Charlie of what had happened, confused as hell and looking for answers, I asked. How the fuck did I get _Quileute_ _blood_ in me? And of course it had to be a pack leader's blood otherwise this never would've happened. I got a broken hearted answer from Charlie and I instantly regretted asking.

Charlie and Renée had gotten into a big fight when they were engaged and broken it off for a little bit. Renée had been upset and a little depressed, not knowing what to do and somehow ended up with Billy. One night, that was all it took. She was knocked up and she and Charlie were married and he was none the wiser. Renée knew though, but never told him. That is until the night of my first change. That had been what they were arguing about.

It was interesting because I didn't look like Billy at all. I had all Renée's genes, lucky for her or Charlie would've gotten suspicious.

I did get one thing from Billy. The gene that triggered the wolf inside me when I hit a certain age. Billy thinks it might have never been triggered unless two things happened. One is vampires in the area. The other being something making me highly upset. At the tender age of sixteen, my parents arguing over something had obviously upset me, especially when I felt so responsible for the divorce. The other trigger was easy because there had been three bloodsuckers in the area causing mayhem.

We killed one of them, I think his name was Laurent, and the other two scattered before we could get them too, leaving the one as dead, not even caring. Uncaring and cold. That's what they are.

The good thing that came out of this was that I got a whole new family. Jake was my half-brother and even though it was all sort of awkward at first, no one really knowing how to take the information of Billy and my mom…erm…getting it on, but everyone got over it and it was fine. The pack really is my family. Billy will never really be my dad, it'll always be Charlie. He could never replace him in a million years, though I still love Billy in his own way.

Something bounced off my head and I blinked and looked up at Jake's worried face, "You alright, Bella?" I smiled reassuringly at him, because really, how could I not be? Jake was still human, though we had taken to keeping an eye on him because it was pretty inevitable. He was the son of a chief for fuck's sake. It had me worried and watching him nervously all the time. When a couple vampires had come through last spring, I had been by his side the whole entire time. We had kept a steady eye on them though, but none of them had laid a finger on any of the humans in Forks or La Push and neither Jacob nor Quil became a part of the pack but Embry did. Technically Forks is free game, but since I live there, it's watched as well.

"Yeah, just thinking, is all," He reached over ruffled my hair and I grimaced at him.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Bella, one day, it'll get stuck and we'll have to pull you from out of the sky," I quirked an eyebrow at Paul because the boy made zero sense at all. He just shrugged when everyone gave him a weird look.

"Anyway…" He continued, "Emily came down earlier and said dinner would be ready at seven and hey, would look at that, it's seven-ten," At the mention of food, all the guys scrambled to get up and ran up the hill.

I trudged up behind them and eventually reached the small house and could hear all the guys' voices inside and know they're already here. Emily throws the door open with a wide smile and I can't help but smile back, "Hey Bella! Glad you're here. I made _more_ than enough and even saved some from the boys so there would be some for you," There were sounds of protesting that they didn't eat _that_ much from inside and I laughed.

"Thanks, Emily, you thought of everything," I teased, "And you all eat like you've never seen food before and you know it!"

Once the guys had stuffed themselves to the breaking point and Emily and I had eaten what they didn't, we sat all five of us into their living room. Jake and Quil had left with Embry when Embry had suggested they go take a midnight swim. I figured it was a rouse to get them out so we could talk about something important.

I had borrowed some of Emily's clothes when I had gotten here and was currently sitting in a toasty pair of sweats and a t-shirt while my wet clothes were in the dryer. Somehow I had gotten stuck between Paul and Jared and the two were arguing loudly. Even though there were only five of us in here, it certainly felt like more when you were shoved between two large Quileute boys who could burst into a large wolf at any moment.

In fact, Paul was starting to quiver slightly so I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look. He sighed in response and went back to staring at the fire.

Curious, I looked at Jared, "What were you arguing about, anyway?"

Jared grinned, "I told him I could control myself and shift better and faster than he could. You know Paul, he got angry because I was damaging his pride," He snorted and I laughed because that was just so Paul. Even shorter tempered than most wolves.

Sam cleared his throat and we were immediately quiet and looked at Sam. When Sam had news, it usually wasn't good.

Without getting up, Sam addressed all of us, "Okay, so this morning I got a letter. It was addressed to the 'Quileute Wolves'," From the tone of his voice we could tell he thought this title was stupid, "And this letter was from a certain vampire clan," There was a single note of growling from both sides of me and I frowned. Why would they send us a _letter_?

Sam continued, "It's from the Cullen coven, letting us know that they were coming back to town and that they remembered the treaty we had set up, telling us that they would keep it in mind and not break it."

"When are they coming here?" Paul asked.

"Tomorrow," Sam looks apologetically at me, although it's really not his fault that the freaking bloodsuckers decided to come to Forks on my birthday. It's not his fault that I'm going to have to share classes with the sickly sweet smelling vamps. It's not his fault I'll have to watch my back practically all day long because the treaty only keeps them from stepping foot on La Push.

Everyone is quiet for a few moments as they soak in the information. Then Sam announces that we'll all be taking rounds for the first couple months to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't go back on their word.

A little while later we all get up to leave and Emily is telling me about her plans for my birthday dinner. My birthday. Every year I try to get the guys to _not_ do anything, but despite my pleas, there's always a bonfire or dinner or _something_.

Jake dropped me off at home when I walked back down to the Black's and I dashed inside when I got home, hoping Charlie wouldn't be _too_ mad that it was past curfew.

Of course he was still awake. Sitting there on the couch with the T.V. on the news. He looked up when the door opened and I kicked off my shoes, "Bella?" He called and I sheepishly walked into the living room.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Where were you? It's past twelve," Which of course is my curfew. Not that it's really that strict because if I call before curfew and say I'm going to be late then it's fine with him and what not. It makes me glad they let me tell Charlie about it all, otherwise this would be a very complicated situation.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Dad, but I just got caught up at Sam and Emily's because Sam had some news for us and I forgot to call," I smiled apologetically, really hoping that he wouldn't be _too_ mad, "I'm really, really sorry."

He sighed and got up from the couch, flicking off the television at the same time, "It's alright, Bells. I just worry about you," When he got over to me, he slung his arm around my shoulder, and we both walked upstairs.

"Yeah, I know," Moving to Forks was probably one of the best decisions I ever made. I love my mom, but she really just needed time with her and Phil. Plus it gave me more time to be with Charlie and get to know the guys in La Push.

We parted at the doors that led to our rooms and he turned and said, "Happy birthday, Bells. 17, what an age," I smiled and walked into the bathroom across the hall to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

By the time it was seven I was running out the door with a pop-tart hanging out of my mouth. I nearly fell into a puddle and tripped about ten times trying to get to my truck. It's pathetic how uncoordinated I am but luckily I get to the big red monster I got a year ago without being drenched in water on the ground.

Slow as ever, I finally got to school, stuffing the last of the pop-tart in my mouth and grabbing my bag, I hopped out of the safe warmth that is my big, red truck. I eyed the shiny new car in the parking lot and scoffed. These damn vampires always loved the expensive and the shiny. Made them think of themselves, the selfish bastards. If I was lucky, I wouldn't have any classes with them and wouldn't have to smell their sickly sweet smell. A shudder went through me at the thought of it. Gross.

"Bella, wait up!" I turn around and spotted Angela running over to me, dragging her boyfriend Ben behind her. Angela was cool and one of the only tolerable people around here. I mean, I can't be a _complete_ loner. Jessica Stanley was alright, but a bit too flaky sometimes. Don't even get me started on  
Lauren.

I kept my eyes peeled all morning for any pale, red-eyed (although according to Sam they actually have _golden_ eyes because of their diet) leeches. They were nowhere to be seen, but what did I really expect? For them to be hanging out with their prey? Yeah, totally…

And I didn't see them for the whole morning. Every class I kept my eyes peeled for them, but the only thing that let me know they were here was the faint smell that lingered where they had been. That and the large amount of gossiping. In trig with Jessica, she wouldn't stop talking about the 'totally hot new kids'. From her, I learned that there were five of them, and they were all 'adopted' by the 'good doctor'. Yeah, okay. Apparently, Jessica was determined to ask one of them out, despite the fact that she had been swooning all over Mike ever since last year.

It was when I was walking to lunch that Jessica was informing me about every little detail she could scrounge up on the new kids when I entered the cafeteria and the smell _really_ hit me. I tried my best not to growl or scrunch up my nose at the smell but I don't think Jessica even noticed the change in my expression because she kind of squealed and went, "That's _them_!" and then pointed to the incredibly pale and golden eyed vampires sitting alone at their own table.

They really all _were_ beautiful, but what else did I expect from the parasites? They all seemed to be…together, or something. The big bulky one was with the outrageously gorgeous blonde, and then the tiny one with the other tall blonde. There was an odd number though, and one seemed kind of left out. Of course he was undeniable beautiful with the weird colored hair and what not, but again, that's to be expected. My eyes kept going back to that one. I absorbed as much information as I could to tell the guys later.

"You see the big one? That's Emmett. He's with the model type girl, that's Rosalie. They're both seniors along with the other tall blonde guy, that's Jasper," I realized Jessica was still talking to me so I tuned in to listen, "Yeah, he's with the short spiky haired girl. That's Alice. She's a junior, like us. And then there's _Edward_," There was a dreamy like quality in her voice and I refrained from snorting when she discreetly pointed at the bronze haired bloodsucker, "He's the only single one. They all moved from Alaska or something."

I frowned, finding a hole in their little story, "Wait, how are they dating if they're _related_?"

Jessica laughed at my question, "Oh Bella, that's gross. No the two blondes are twins, the Hales, and then Edward and Alice are twins and Emmett's their brother too. The ones dating aren't _related_," She giggled again and we started walking again. When we passed their table, the loner vamp was frowning but looking down at his full tray while the pixie chick was blatantly staring at me. I stiffened when I noticed her staring and tried to hold my breath when I went by. I don't think I'll ever get used to that smell.

Plopping down at the table I usually sit at next to Angela, I shuddered and looked over my shoulder once more at the table. If you ask me, the blonde guy looked really nervous and his eyes kept darting from table to table. The little one was still staring and I grimaced at her. A smile graced the corners of her lips and she got up and threw away her _still_ full tray. Ridiculous.

Angela turned to me and noticed my staring, "So I see you met the new kids on the block," I laughed and nodded, turning away and taking a large bite of the pizza in front of me.

"Yeah, pretty, ain't they?" I commented and she nodded.

"Sure are, but kind of makes me wonder what exactly kind of doctor their father is," She was grinning to let me know she was joking, but I still choked on the pizza in my mouth laughing.

"Angela, I don't think people give you the credit you deserve. You are _not_ a quiet little nerd. You are _damn_ funny."

"Well thanks, Bella. I appreciate it," She gave a little bow, "Hey, isn't it your birthday?"

I groaned and Mike turned our way on hearing 'birthday', "No shit, Arizona? Your birthday?"

Another groan came when hearing the nickname he had dubbed me when I moved from Arizona back in seventh grade. Add in the fact that he heard it was my birthday and it just makes it all that much better. I nodded solemnly and he positively radiated sunshine, "Well that's fantastic! You're a whole 'nother year to closer to being an official adult! We've just got to do something for it!"

Great. Michael Newton is now aware that it's my birthday, "Thanks a bunch, Ange," I muttered under my breath and she snorted behind her hand and sent me an apologetic look. At least I have Emily's as an excuse so I turned to Mike, "So sorry, Mike, but Emily's having all the guys in La Push over so I can't. Sorry," He looked so sad about this little piece of news that for a moment I actually _did_ feel bad.

"Well, happy birthday, anyways, Bella," He said as happily as his little sad puppy dog face could. Apparently everyone around him heard and there was a whole well wishing of 'happy birthday, Bella'.

By the time lunch was over, Angela couldn't stop laughing at my expense, even when we parted ways on our way to the next class. Rolling my eyes, I made my way to biology, watching the Cullens disperse throughout campus, but not seeing the one supposedly called Edward. Hoping he wasn't off sucking the blood out of some poor, unsuspecting girl, I ran off to my class.

But surprise, surprise, I found out where the missing vampire went. He went to biology with Mr. Banner. My class. In the only available seat in the room.

I'll give you one try to guess which seat it was.

I froze. He didn't even look up. Mr. Banner didn't look up. No one noticed that there was a _vampire_ sitting next to me. Well, I guess that's a good thing, but _fuck_. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Okay, I can deal with this. I _can_.

So as civilized as I could, I went over to my seat, dropped my books on the table between us and sat down rigidly. I didn't look at him. I swept my hair to one side to create a curtain between us and stayed that way the whole entire period, studiously taking notes and avoiding looking at the bloodsucker next to me.

When the bell rang, I couldn't have been any happier. He swept out of the room without a backward glance and I exhaled loudly.

It wasn't until I was on my way home that I realized that Edward's smell was actually…

Really good.

This is going to be a long, long year.

* * *

**A/N: I'll keep it short. I honestly cannot believe I've been so long w/o writing. I'm sorry times a million, but it's not just this one that's been delayed. I have not touched a word processor in over a month, not because of lack of interest, but just that I've been distracted. That's what I'll keep it to and that I'm sorry this has been delayed. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the prologue. It's kind of a weird idea, but it's fun to write. Hope y'all are still around to read. :)**

**hugs&kisses, leave me some love.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bellaaaa, happy birthday to you!"

Now that is one of the great things about having a birthday party with the guys of La Push. None of them can sing in tune for their lives, so you are allowed – no obligated – to make fun of them.

"Make a wish and blow out the damn candles!" Paul shouted impatiently, wanting to get the ceremonies out of the way so they could all attack the cake. The thing was probably the size of my whole torso. Smart girl, that Emily is.

I made a show out of deliberating for a long time out of what to wish for and then grinned and blew out the candles all at once. There was cheering all around and together Emily and I held off the hounds to cut the cake.

As much as I hate birthdays, I always ended up having fun with these guys. Like I asked, they didn't _all_ get me something, but they all saved up and bought me one gift together. A brand new stereo for the truck. Jake said he'd put it in first thing tomorrow morning.

In different circumstances, Quil and Jacob wouldn't be counted in this little posse or whatever you call it. The only reason the two tolerate Sam and the other wolves is because Embry and I convinced them they were cool. In fact, Jake used to really dislike Sam, thinking he was some gang leader or something. I didn't want to give up my two friends, but I also couldn't leave the pack, so I convinced Sam, Jared, and Paul to get used to them, letting them know if the two did end up changing, at least it would be that much easier. Jake and Quil were just happy to be able to still hang with their friends. They even kind of got along with the other three guys.

We still couldn't explain the situation to them, they technically still knew, but at least we were cool. There was a period when Jake would refuse to talk to me and that was definitely a low point. I was glad when I got my friend back.

I grabbed a slice and hopped up on the counter to eat. Jake came and sat next to me, not even using a fork but just shoving the whole thing in him mouth.

"Whoever you marry will be a brave woman," I commented, grimacing at the icing all over his face, "What a gentleman you are."

"What, do I have something on my face?" He said innocently and I threw a napkin at him.

"I'm disgusted to say I'm related to you. How does Billy put up with you?"

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush, Bells. I love you, too," He leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek with his frosting covered face. Before he could, I grabbed another napkin and shoved it at his face.

"Gross," The napkin stuck to his face. Jake grinned and wiped it off.

"Happy birthday, Bella," He said, which started a chorus of other birthday wishes. As much as I hated the attention and unnecessary gifts that came with birthdays, I found myself smiling because this is everything I could wish for and more than I could ask for. As cheesy as that sounds.

We ended up moving outside because it was still nice out. Some of the guys were trying to get all of us to go cliff diving with them, something I had once envied with Jake. Billy hadn't let us go and we didn't even attempt to ask Charlie. When we were younger, we would watch them jump off and talk about what it would feel like to fall hundreds of feet and then into water.

Of course the first thing I did when I changed (after changing _back_) was go cliff diving. It was thrilling and scary and absolutely wonderful. I had forbid Jacob from going, but of course when he saw that I had, there was no stopping him. I still watched him nervously whenever he did go up there with the guys. He's more fragile but the guys always watch out for him which I'm grateful for.

Despite that little fact, I declined and just hung out on the rocks with the remaining people. Said people included me, Sam, Emily, and Embry. Embry and I were trying to see how far we could skip rocks. Naturally, I was winning.

"Aha! _Eight_! What now!" Embry crowed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nice try, cheater. That was definitely only six," I threw my stone and it bounced one….three…six…nine! "Nine! Nueve! Three squared! 81 square rooted!"

"Square rooted isn't even a word, stupid," He grumbled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No duh, it's two words, stupid," He threw another rock.

"Now _that_ was eight."

"Yeah, but I'm still winning."

He shook his head in defeat, "I give up. You are the almighty ruler of all rocks that skip. I bow down to you."

"And don't you forget it," I grinned like the Cheshire cat and turned when I heard Sam call my name. Emily had disappeared to who knows where and Sam was patting the seat next to him on the rock he was perched on, "Good luck, Skippy," I pat Embry on the back and walked over to Sam, clambering up onto the rock and sitting next to him.

"So Bella. How was school today?" He asked, a seemingly innocent question, but I knew Sam well enough to know that he was really asking what was up with the Cullens without sounding like the demanding, concerned, and overprotective alpha that he is.

I mulled over that in my head. The Cullens…how does one describe them? On the outside, they seem completely harmless, even playing the human charade by going to school and all that jazz. But can we really trust them? Their kind have been senselessly murdering our kind and humans since the beginning of time, so how do we know they won't go back to their original instincts to just kill? How will we know when a certain human's blood becomes too much of a temptation and twenty innocent people are murdered to get one?

The thing is we don't.

The Cullen bloodsuckers aren't to be trusted. They can live here, but we should keep a watch on them.

"Well, they aren't exactly _bad_ or snacking on humans between classes, but they shouldn't really be trusted. None of them tried to talk to me, and I only have one class with them besides lunch so I haven't exactly gotten to know them," Oh yeah, I have that one class with that Edward one, "One sits next to me in biology. What a fantastic year this will be. Hopefully they'll be gone by next year or I won't have to deal with them. But seriously, Sam. We shouldn't get too comfortable around them or anything. Not that we would, just saying."

Sam smiled at me, "Thanks so much, Bella. You don't know how nervous I am about you sharing the school with them. I worry about you. Especially now that you've said that you share a class," His smile twisted into a frown and his eyebrows drew together.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. If it really becomes to be too much, I can always go ask to switch classes. It's not too late in the year to do that and I'm sure Ms. Cope won't mind," I shrugged gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't sweat it, Sam."

"I trust you to take care of yourself, but if you have any troubles or worries, we're all here and can take down those fuckers easily," Sam never swears and it made me giggle at his attempt to be a complete badass. These guys were all my cliché older brothers. Protective and absolutely insane. I love them all, I don't know if I've said that enough.

I rolled my eyes at him and watched Paul and Quil run down the hill. Paul pushed Quil as they neared the water. Quil tripped, but grabbed Paul as he went down, pulling them both into the water and getting completely soaked. Paul looked pissed and I laughed. Paul was never a happy camper when his tricks backfired. Peeking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam's knowing smile.

"Hey! That was not cool, Quil!" I heard his faint shout from the water and I hopped down from the rock and jogged over to stand next to Embry who had ceased his stone skipping.

"Oh, shut up, Paul," Quil splashed him and grinned when he stood up, shaking out his shaggy hair. Paul huffed and turned around. Spotting me, he grinned evilly and my eyes widened.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Bad idea, Paul," I backed away behind Embry who was laughing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!"Both him and Quil shouted and darted at Embry who moved at the last second, leaving me to be tackled to the ground by two wet and smelly people.

"Ewwww," I groaned when they hopped back up, pleased with their work. Quil extended his hand and pulled me up. I glared and he grinned. Of course I wasn't _really_ mad, but his grin faltered for a moment and I took the opportunity to shove him back into Paul and they both went tumbling to the water. Again.

"Gee, thanks, Bella," Quil snorted from the water.

"Gee, thanks, Quil," I mocked, pointing at myself and he laughed. Suddenly I was caught from behind from around the waist and swung into the air. The arms wrapped around my waist and twirled me around.

"It's the birthday girl!" Jacob's loud voice shouted and threw me in the air, Jared catching me neatly.

"Oh shit, no! Don't drop me!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut and flailing in Jared's arms as he laughed loudly in my ear, "Seriously, I'm the birthday girl! Listen to me!"

The rest of the night went on like that, goofing around and just having fun. We didn't once mention the Cullens again and all worries were cast aside for just one night. No one was on watch and we really, really hoped that no one would die tonight.

Later, Jake drove me home again since he was putting my stereo in, I'd get it tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow, Isabella Marie Swan, now seventeen years of age and able to vote in exactly one year," He gave me a little salute and I smiled, waving good-bye.

Walking through the door, I find Charlie asleep on the couch, the T.V. on, but on mute, and at further inspection a small horribly wrapped box and a small cake big enough for two. It's only nine o'clock, but I'm sure he had a tiring day.

I tip-toe over to the couch and pick up the small box, flipping open the card and reading his handwriting. You can tell he tried to write neatly. It read: _Bella, Happy seventeenth birthday! I'll never forget the day you were born and every year since. I love you, Dad_.

Short, sweet, and to the point. Nothing too mushy, and completely Charlie. I smiled at his sleeping face and gently slid the paper off the box and opening it to find a beautiful silver bracelet that looked like it was supposed to have charms on it, but none were yet.

"Jake and Billy have the first charm almost done," Comes Charlie's groggy voice from the couch, making me jump in surprise. I look over at him to see him sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. I hold out my wrist and the bracelet and he smiles, putting the silver bracelet onto my wrist without difficulty.

"Thanks, Dad. I really love it," I kiss him on the cheek and walk upstairs, turning to see him blushing on the couch, "Night, Dad."

* * *

The rest of the week followed a pattern. Get up, go to school, watch the Cullens, studiously avoid Edward in biology, do homework, hang with the guys, make Charlie dinner, go on watch duty and then sleep. I tried getting Mr. Banner to let me switch seats, but he repeatedly refuses. It's so frustrating because Edward actually smells _good_ for a vampire which is really messing with me.

Today we were doing a lab in class, which will force me to interact with the parasite. Banner places a microscope and a box of slides on each desk, instructing us to identify each slide as a stage in mitosis.

I carefully picked up a slide and slid it into the microscope, not even glancing at Edward. This was easy because I was actually good at bio, "Prophase," I muttered and out of the corner of my eye, saw Edward write it out in his fancy, loopy handwriting. The guy's probably hundreds of years old, plenty of time to perfect his handwriting.

I was reaching for the next slide when his voice interrupted me, "Mind if I do the next one?" Slowly, I closed my eyes in response to the velvety, smooth texture of his voice, realizing this was the first time I actually heard it. I nodded, and my hand recoiled when his reached for the small box of slides.

A strange electricity was jumping between us, most likely he could probably feel the hatred rolling off me in waves. A lot of it, really, was thrown at Mr. Banner for throwing the two of us together. If only he knew what he was doing by seating us together as partners.

"Interphase," He said quickly, only taking a second to look at through the microscope, and I looked up at him in curiosity. Stupid, stupid, move on my part, because he was looking back at me in fascination. For a moment, all I could do was stare because even for a vampire, I could see the remarkable beauty of his face, and his hair was the weirdest color of brown that I hadn't seen on anyone before. I let myself wonder at what color his eyes had been when he was human.

What snapped me out of my staring was his wry grin and my face twisted back into a scowl. I couldn't help the blush that heated my cheeks. What had gotten into me? Complimenting a _bloodsucker_ on how good he looked, albeit it was in my head, but _still_!

"Do you mind if _I _look?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded, frustration marring his face.

I peeked through just long to reluctantly admit he was right. Of course he was, "You're right," I grumbled and he smiled.

We went through the slides like that; taking turns checking and the other making sure, and then grudgingly admitting they were correct. Well at least I did it unwillingly, _he_ was a perfect gentleman. Gag me.

With the two of us working together, we finished long before anyone else had and had to sit there awkwardly. Instead of just staring at the board, I began to doodle in my notebook. Just little scribbles and swirls, nothing serious. I glanced around the room seeing Mr. Banner grading tests and homework up front and everyone else struggling with the lab, some even sneaking books under the table.

Next to me, I heard the vamp chuckle at my restlessness. I whipped my head around to look at him and he actually looked surprised at my sudden movement, "What?" I snapped.

"You just look so nervous," He said quietly, "I sincerely hope it's not because of me."

I snorted at that and rolled my eyes. So self-centered, convinced that he caused my nervousness…although he was actually right, but still.

When I peeked back up at him, he looked frustrated again and even a little pissed. I went back to my doodling and saw that there were fifteen minutes left of class and groaned out loud. How was this class going by so slowly? This is torture.

"I'm Edward, by the way. I don't think I properly introduced myself," He said and I looked at him again, wondering why the fuck he kept trying to talk to me. Don't they try to remain recluse and not talk to anyone? Especially wolves.

"Yeah, I know…" I trailed off, "Most girls _are_ talking about you and your family and I _do_ sit next to you, so how would I not know?" I looked away again, hoping that if I didn't look at him and ignored him, he would do the same. No such luck though because he kept talking.

"And you're Bella Swan," He said slowly and I exhaled loudly, turning fully to him, annoyed and seriously wondering why he felt this incessant need to create conversation. When I turned, I got the full view of his gorgeous face and saw that his eyes were a light shade of gold, his cheeks even a little flushed and the bruises under his eyes barely noticeable. According to Sam, that meant they were well fed.

I rolled my eyes again at him and laid it to him, "Look, why do you keep talking to me? It's kind of annoying and hard enough as it is with us being lab partners. Want to make it a little less difficult for both of us and just shut up? I'm not going to talk to you, and I don't know why you want to talk to me."

He actually had the decency to look taken aback and even hurt, "I keep trying to talk to you because you interest me-"

I interrupted him, snapping, "You're _interested _in me? What is that supposed to _mean_? We're _enemies_. Do you not understand that? Is that too hard a concept for you to understand, blood boy?"

Any and all emotion was wiped from his face and he reeled back, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Is this guy mental? Is that possible? "Do I need to spell it out for you?" How can he not know? Is he blind, dumb and without _smell_? When he didn't respond, I hissed, "I am a _wolf_. Part of the _Quileute_ tribe. _You_ are a _vampire_. _We_ are enemies. I am only the way I am because of _you_. So please. Stay the fuck away from me," I noticed I had begun to shake with my anger and tried to calm myself down. I guess Edward had noticed because he was looking at me as if I would explode.

The guy looked like he had been slapped and I turned away from him once again to hear the bell ring. From the corner of my eye, I watched him stalk out of the room like the blood sucking predator he is. No one had heard our conversation as it had been whispered but throughout gym I was in a bad mood and people avoided me more than they usually do in that particular class.

After rushing through changing and stomping out of the locker room, I made my way over to the office. I don't think I could stand anymore of the parasite sitting next to me. It really wasn't _that_ bad, but after today, I have a feeling it's going to get that much worse. So in my angry little rant, I swung open the office door to find Edward standing at the counter trying to seduce Ms. Cope into switching his class.

I heard his smooth voice almost pleading with her, "Ms. Cope, I'm sure there's another class I could transfer into. I can even do physics, or AP biology," She gave a quick shake of her head, "No? Then perhaps chemistry or environmental science? Please, anything."

"I'm sorry, dear, but there is nothing else open for your year and you need biology to graduate," Obviously confused, she looked up at him and inquired, "Is there something wrong with Mr. Banner, Mr. Cullen? Is he causing any problems?"

At that, I snorted and Edward froze, I could see the muscles in his back through his shirt stiffen and go taut. _That's kind of hot_. Oh God, did I really just think that?

Ms. Cope didn't seem to notice me though and kept looking up at Edward who replied stiffly, "I can see that you can't possibly help me. Thank you for your time," And he turned and stormed out of the room in a huff.

"Can I help you, dear?" Ms. Cope inquires and I shake my head. If she couldn't do anything for the fabulous Edward, what can she do for me?

Walking out after Edward, I head towards my truck and see Edward get into his own car where his 'siblings' were waiting. I hopped into my ancient truck and watched him converse with the others. I couldn't seem to stop looking. When he stopped talking, they all turned and looked right at me, all of them holding surprise in their eyes except for the one with inky black hair. _That_ one had worry plastered all over her face. Edward's frown deepened at something and he didn't even look at me as he pulled out of the parking lot.

I drove home as quickly as I could in the ancient truck and threw my backpack on the stairs. I left a note for Charlie letting him know that there was left over pizza in the fridge and that I wouldn't be home until later. I was on duty as of now.

Running out the door, I started stripping as I ran through the woods. I left my bra and underwear for last, not even taking them off as I let the heat flow through my body and consume me. I didn't hold back when I felt the ripple go through me as I jumped and landed on four feet instead of two, didn't break stride as I continued to run through the forest.

_Where's Sam?_ I heard in my head.

_He and I switched because he has to watch Emily's niece. _There was a smattering of snickers when they heard that. There were only two others with me, Jared and Embry. Claire is known to be a bit of a handful.

_So where are we going?_ I asked, starting to run towards where I knew they would be. My strides were long and strong and I made it there quickly. There they were, pacing in circles, waiting for me to arrive.

_Bella, you run the inside and Embry, you the middle. I'll run on the outside and we'll just keep a lookout. _Jared of course was in command and I guess today we were keeping it simple. Alternating circles so nothing got in and watching every spot of area we could. The farthest we could go out was the edges of Forks because the Cullens lived just outside it. We weren't exactly _not_ allowed in their property, but we weren't entirely keen on the whole idea.

_Actually, Jared, can I run the outside, today? I need to run off some steam_. In my head I replayed the little bit in biology and afterwards, trying to keep out the little comments about how nice he looked. Embry and Jared sighed and although their faces were harder to read as wolves, I could sense the frustration and worry rolling off of them. I tried laughing but all that came out was a twisted barking, _Don't worry guys, it's just a vampire. No worries, right? _

_Can't you switch out?_ Embry asked, a little whine coming from him and Jared shuffled his feet.

I shook my head and thought, _Nope, she wouldn't let Edward, why would she let me? I'm sure he unleashed his hypnotizing vampire eyes_. This time, the other two let out barking laughs and then Jared shook his head.

_Alright, Bella. You take the outside track. Go ahead._

Without looking back, I turned around and started sprinting towards the outside of the forest. It would take me a little longer to get there so that was why I went first. This way, our circles would overlap each others, letting us cover as much ground as we could.

For what seemed like hours we ran in silence, fleeting thoughts running through our minds. The stretch and burn in my legs was barely noticeable yet, thank God for our stamina. It felt good, though, to run for miles and miles and just let your mind wander. I didn't let it wander _too_ far though because Jared and Embry were still there, able to hear every thought. Of course they had a bit of confusion lacing their thoughts as to what I was attempting to hide. We didn't hide anything from each other, it's almost impossible.

I tend to test the impossible.

I started to circle closer and closer to the vampire's property until I was just on the edge of it. From where I was, I could see the house, though still far away. It was very…not what I expected. It was almost colonial with its faded white paint, three story height and proportionally square shape, it made me wonder at it. The giant, mansion-like house was beautiful and the whole back side was covered in windows where I could see small figures moving around. This made me back more into the trees, because if I could see them, they could most definitely see me. A porch wrapped around the house and I saw two figures step out.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but from their stances, one looked to be pleading while the other looked downright frustrated. In my mind, I could hear Embry and Jared pleading with me to step back farther, to stop watching, but I could also tell they were just as fascinated when they slowed down to watch what was happening.

Suddenly, one darted off into the forest, a great blur of motion. The other didn't even move, but dropped his head and walked back into the house. Alarmed, I ran off through the forest after the vampire, afraid that he was going to do something rash.

Again, the guys were telling me to stop, but were only doing it half-assed. They started running again, watching me and watching the borders. They were worried about me, but also about a potential human life being in danger. If I got into any type of trouble, they would be there in a flash. The three of us would most likely be able to bring one down.

I followed the sickly sweet scent, but easily picked it up as Edward's. It wasn't as sweet to me as the others, almost lovely and wonderful…

Shit, did I just think that?

_What the fuck, Bella? _Embry echoed, and Jared was just as disgusted. If I were human at that moment, I would've changed tens of thousands of shades of red. I don't even know what just came over me.

_The bloodsucker's getting to my head. Is it possible to be desensitized to their smell?_

You could hear the doubt radiating out of their minds, but I ignored it and pursued the vampire until I screeched to a halt, mere feet from him. He cocked his head to one side, but didn't stop his watching of the animal in front of him.

_Hunting_, I thought and there was a mutual feeling from the other two and they told me to come back, that there was no other need for me here. The vampire cocked his head one more time, and I could see the confusion bringing his brows together. Jared and Embry were begging me to come back to the reservation, but I was somehow mesmerized by Edward, wanting to see exactly how they do this.

_Guys, shut up. I'm just curious. I won't get myself killed_, their voices fluttered into the background and eventually faded away. I don't know why they changed back, but they did and I felt kind of lonely for a moment. Then my attention was snapped back to the creature in front of me.

He still looked very confused but his head snapped back around when the deer darted and he pounced on it in a fluid motion. Head close to the ground and crawling, I inched my massive body forward so I was a little closer. I'm sure he could hear me, but he made no move towards me or gave any inclination that he did as he sunk his teeth into the deer's neck.

I watched in a morbid fascination as he drank the life out of the poor animal. It gave a weak struggle before it finally gave one last twitch and went still. Edward pulled back from the animal and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

_How did he not get blood on his clothes? _I thought to myself.

What I was surprised by was him _responding_, "Years and years of practice."

I jumped from the bushes and I felt my eyes go wide. Edward turned to look at me and he looked torn between being amused and being extremely pissed off.

"I don't know who you are, I can't place your voice," But I wasn't talking, I can't talk. Not out loud in this form, "No, I know that. But I can hear your voice in your mind. The one you think with," He didn't dare come closer, but stood stiffly in front of me. The hatred in his eyes overpowered his amusement and he bared his teeth at me. No fangs. I knew that though.

He can hear me in my mind? Like, a mind reader? He nodded infinitesimally, barely noticeable and I backed away.

The parasite took a step forward and I froze, my teeth bared and a growl ripping from my throat. My ears pressed flat against my head and my eyes narrowed. My legs were still bent so if need be, I could spring up and attack.

Edward froze as well, but stopped baring his teeth. His head cocked to the side once more and then he turned and ran. Just as soon as he turned tail, Jared, Embry and now Sam changed back and I could hear their voices again.

_What the fuck, Bella? _I heard Embry swear in my mind. Turning around, I started running back to them, all the while replaying what had just happened. They stayed silent as they watched. Eventually I found them again and I was done relaying the information. When I skidded to a stop, I at least had the decency to hang my head in front of Sam. Even though Jake was supposed to be alpha, he wasn't a part of the wolf pack and since Sam had been a wolf longest, he was alpha. I knew he would be mad. I could hear the reaming out he was planning in his mind until he started to hear and watch what had happened, just as curious as I had been.

_What, do they have special powers, or something? _

_This is insane; we have to tell everyone else! Unfair advantage!_

_I wonder how long they've _actually_ been alive…_

_How did he not know Bella's 'voice'?_

Their questions bounced around in their minds until Sam called their attention.

_Bella, what were you doing? _He sounded eerily calm, but I could sense the underlying anger behind his words. Sam was mad.

_I'm sorry, Sam, but at first I was checking to make sure he wasn't going to go on a crazy rampage because he looked _pissed. Jared and Embry nodded their big heads at this point. _And then I was just so…fascinated by how they hunted, I thought it would be useful information. The whole part where he actually talked to me was unplanned though. But at least we got useful information out of it, right? _

Sam couldn't find any fault in this because none of us lie…at least not when in this form. It's too difficult and complicated. Why would we ever need to, anyways? We are a pack, we are a family.

I knew they were still angry and frustrated with me, and I felt bad for making them worry and that they were now angry with me. It was my fault and I readily took the blame for it. It was a stupid, stupid, not thought through move.

I felt another wolf's thoughts enter my mind and knew that my watch was over. Sam dismissed us and while the other two started shifting back now, I started running home. Despite the fact that we were still all a family, I still got embarrassed when I had to change back in front of the guys. _They _were fine with it, I mean, they're guys. But _I _am a girl and not exactly wanting to flaunt my body in front of the guys. Talk about awkward…

When I neared my house, I sniffed out my shirt and sweats that I had left there and changed back to human, quickly slipping them on and trudging back into the house.

I got to the house and saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway and heard a baseball game in the living room when I got inside. In the living room was Charlie with a heated up pizza and a soda can next to him.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, surprised to see him home, "I thought you were going over to Billy's tonight?"

"No, I decided to stay home. Billy's feeling under the weather, so I stayed," He got up when it went to commercial and followed me into the kitchen where I heated up my own slice of pizza, "So, Bella. How're the guys?"

"They're good. I'm sure Billy's told you about the new vamps in the area," It always felt good to tell Charlie about these things. He wasn't a part of the pack so I could speak to him a little more freely about things. He was a third party that I could always go to for help when it came to something like this. Granted, I'd never exactly had to talk about vampires with him much before unless it was about attack plans…

Charlie nodded, and took a bite of his own pizza, chewing it over. He swallowed and nodded, "We haven't gotten any reports for missing persons or murders lately down at the station, which is good," The other perk was that Charlie could always cover for these things, "I'll letcha know if I see anything though."

From the living room came the voice of the baseball announcer and Charlie went scrambling from the room, throwing an apologetic look at me when he rounded the corner. I just smiled because that's Charlie.

When I finished my dinner, I washed it and put it in the drying rack. After that, I found my way upstairs and started my fill of homework. Homework is such a pain in the ass. Between rounds and school and cooking dinner and all that, homework is always last to do. Luckily tonight it was done quickly and I was left to think about whatever my mind wandered to.

And of course, my mind wandered to Edward. How could it not? Not only was he beautiful and had the most amazing voice in the world, but he was also forbidden. Usually, I wouldn't let myself think any of this, it was almost adulterous. Vile, disgusting and just gross, but I couldn't help it. Besides, if I let my mind wander all it wanted _now_, then I wouldn't be tempted to think about it _later_ when I was in wolf form and everyone could hear me. How completely embarrassing. Fantasizing about a vampire.

What I wanted to know was how did Edward _not_ know what I was? He had looked genuinely shocked when I told him. In fact, he looked _hurt_. Devastated. I almost felt guilty. But didn't I smell like dog to him? Didn't I just ooze essence of enemy to him? 'Cause his whole lot does to me. Well, everyone but him.

Which leads me to yet _another_ weird thing about Edward Cullen. Why does he not smell as sickly sweet as the other vampires do? Why does he not make me want to stay away? The first few days of class I had to control myself from attacking him. And the way I was visualizing my attack, it didn't involve ripping his head off. No, it involved other parts of him and…

Okay, veering off the wrong track. I shook my head but that didn't help anything. I kept picturing Edward standing there, _smiling_ at me and looking devastatingly handsome. I would walk forward and he would embrace me, not too rough though, because he was just so strong…

And off my mind went again. Daydreaming about Edward Cullen. The one man I hated. The one I couldn't have.

The one I couldn't stop thinking of.

* * *

**A/N: Blah. Honestly. Alright, here's the second chappie. Sorry about not putting this up sooner...yeahh. Badbadbad. Promise to update sooner from now on!**

**hugs&kisses. review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Like a Wolf**

Chapter Three

He's not here. Again.

Edward's not here again. His whole family is still here. Every day I sneak a glance at their table, hoping to see him there, but nevertheless, everyday, there's only four. And his bronze hair is never there. But every day, when I look over there, the little pixie girl is looking back.

Day five without Edward. Friday. Where the fuck is he?

These past four days have been hell. I keep worrying about his absence. It's not exactly _him_ that I'm worried about, but more the fact that he might've run off because he went on a mass killing spree or to kill some other innocent person.

At least that's what I keep telling myself.

Charlie hasn't heard anything about any deaths recently, so no one's died in the Seattle area, which is good. It makes me wonder why he ran off though.

Today was no different from the past three days. I entered the lunch room and cast a swift glance from beneath my lashes over at the Cullens' normal table. I sighed when I saw that he wasn't there. But the Alice girl was looking at me again. It was incredibly unnerving.

By now, almost two weeks later, the Cullens were old news and most people avoided them like the plague. I figure it's because of the creepy vibe they give off. The feeling that they'll kill you if you get too close – especially that blonde guy – tends to keep people away. I guess it's good for them though.

"I wonder where Edward is," Angela mused as we moved through the lunch line when she noticed my staring, "He's been missing all week."

"Yeah," I nodded and picked up a sandwich and a lemonade, "Hope he's not sick."

"Mmm," She hummed and we paid and walked over to the table. Angela kissed Ben hello and I smiled at everyone. They nodded and continued eating and talking. For the rest of the period, I spent my time between sneaking glances at the mysterious Cullen family and putting in my two cents when necessary with the conversations.

The thing about the Cullens is that they are terrible at playing human. They get all this food to eat and then don't even touch it. People are either going to look at that and think that they aren't human or that they're anorexic. Neither are good options because both will bring up questions. The other thing is that they never talk during lunch. They all just sit there in stony silence. Sometimes they'll have short conversations, but otherwise they're completely silent. Human teenagers are _never_ that quiet. At least not every day they aren't. Someone needs to teach them how to act. Seriously. You'd at least think the pretty blonde chick would be able to act. She's got the looks to have been an actress in a previous life. Who knows?

I finished the sandwich and threw away the wrapper before sitting down and grabbing the lemonade bottle, sipping it until lunch was over. There was still a fair amount left in it so I brought it with me to biology, even though we're not really supposed to have food in the science labs.

Even though he hadn't been at lunch, I found myself hoping that Edward would be in biology today, you know, to quell my fears about dead people…not that I was worried about him or anything. He's a vampire, how could I miss someone I'm supposed to hate?

So imagine how shocked I was when I walked into the biology classroom to find Edward Cullen sitting in his seat like he had never left. I try to keep myself from staring blatantly at him and gaping like a fish. When Mr. Banner threw the tests he had apparently just finished grading down on his desk, I snapped back to reality with a little jump and scurried over to my desk.

I desperately wanted to ask him where he had been, but pretty much stapled my mouth shut so I wouldn't say anything stupid. As I had the last time I shared this desk with him, I kept my eyes ahead while I waited for Mr. Banner to hand back our tests. Thankfully, Edward was helping me by not even looking at me. That made this _so_ much easier and I greatly appreciated it.

Mr. Banner eventually came to our desk and plopped my test in front of me, "Good job, Bella. You really have a knack for science," I smiled up at him, proud of my 94%. I had studied hard for this, "Oh, and Edward, I'll need to see you after school to make up this test. Glad to have you back. Had me worried that you had died," He was obviously kidding, but I couldn't keep in a quiet snort at his comment. He didn't know how close he was to the truth. I quickly glanced at Edward to see that he was smirking too.

Near the end of the period, Mr. Banner finished up his lecture early and told us we could have the rest of the period to socialize or start on the homework. Most of the class turned to who they were sitting by and just continued to have the conversations they had been having the whole period without him noticing.

For the better part of the period I had been able to avoid talking to or even looking at Edward, but now it became much, _much_ more difficult.

The silence stretched on and on until finally I blurted out, "Where were you?"

Obviously shocked at my outburst, he just stared at me. I don't blame him though, especially after the last time we talked in class. I had about ripped his head off. The bloodsucker sighed and shook his head, "I…went away for a little while."

"No duh," I snorted, "I kind of figured that out since you can't get sick. What I want to know is why?"

"I was having issues, sort of," His words were chosen slowly and deliberately. Guarded. He was hiding something, but I don't blame him.

Something occurred to me then, "Wait, are you saying you're _new_?" If he was a new vampire, that changes a whole lot. I froze in my seat, my eyes wide and questioning. Subconsciously I inched away from him. I hadn't realized just how close I was.

He smirked and shook his head, "No, I'm not. I was just having a difficult time and needed to clear my head," His eyes narrowed, "Why are you asking?"

Shrugging, I answered, "Was just making sure you didn't go on a killing spree," The bell rang then and I hurried out of the class. Luckily, the blush didn't start until I was out of his range of sight.

Honestly, I don't know what came over me to ask the questions or why I was so goddamn curious. The stupid vampire kept invading every thought I had to where I was starting to avoid the rounds I was assigned, claiming I was on my period and not feeling well. And that excuse only lasts so long.

Gym was torture as usual and when I left for the parking lot, I saw that Edward was already there, leaning coolly against his silver car, arms crossed and staring right at me. His expression was confused and very frustrated. When he noticed me staring back, he didn't look away, nor did his expression change.

Another student passed closely to him and I held my breath for a moment, but Edward didn't flinch, nor did he close his eyes in ecstasy like other vampires sometimes did. This surprised me because his eyes were nearing the darker gold stage that meant they were getting thirsty. Out of nowhere came his little pixie friend…well according to their story she's his sister.

They exchanged a few words and Edward broke eye contact with me, climbing into his car. I frowned and then the small vampire turned and stared at me as well. Her expression was curious, although I don't know what she would be curious about.

Someone bumped into me from behind and I stumbled forward, realizing that I hadn't moved that whole time. Quickly, I made my way to my truck, tripping a bit along the way. When I looked back, the silver Volvo and all its supernatural passengers had disappeared. I shook my head and drove home.

No one was home so I had the house all to myself. I contemplated calling Jacob, but I knew he was doing something with Quil and Embry. Some kind of male bonding time that I'm sure involved cars and conversations I wouldn't want to be a part of. Paul and Jared were on their watch and I wasn't too keen on calling up Sam because he was with Emily. As desperate as I was to get my mind off the vampire I should not at all be interested in, being a third wheel was not high on my to-do list.

"Homework," I mumbled to myself and went up to my room. For a about an hour and a half math equations and an English outline had me busy and my mind on safe subjects. For an hour and a half, I was Edward-free. Then I came upon the biology notes I had to take for tonight. Dangerously I thought of the fact that I had been sat next to the vampire and would probably be sitting there the rest of the year. In my mind I tried to picture him human, but try as I might, I kept imagining the pale skin and topaz eyes.

Stupid, stupid. I quickly stood up and backed away from the biology homework in front of me. That was not helpful. Sure the guy was handsome, but what exactly about him intrigued me so much? Yeah, he was nice at first, but we hadn't exactly had that many conversations. I could count on one hand how many we had had and that made me wonder why exactly I was judging him.

_Because he's a vampire. They kill humans. Innocent humans who have families and lives and hopes and dreams_. I nodded to myself and decided it was late enough to start dinner. At least that distracted me enough to only think of him now and then. It really is insane how frequent my thoughts turn to the bloodsucker.

But Edward wasn't the only vampire that I thought of. What was with that little one's staring? It was kind of starting to freak me out. The way she looked at me was insanely disconcerting. She was always either angry or confused. I had never even spoken to the girl. Vampire. Whatever.

The oven dinged and I went to take out the lasagna I had made just as the front door opened and Charlie walked in. I heard him kick off his boots and hang up his jacket and belt.

"Bella?" He called from the front hall.

"In the kitchen. Hot, hot," I mumbled and set the tray on the stove to cool off, "We just have to wait for it to cool a little before we can eat, I just finished."

"Oh, that's good, I'm starved," Charlie's head popped in the doorway, "I'm just going to go upstairs for a moment, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Dad," I started getting down the plates and silverware needed. Suddenly the phone rang and I nearly dropped a plate. I heard Charlie yell from upstairs that he would get the phone and I set the plates on the table gently. Checking on the lasagna, I found that it was at least cool enough that it wouldn't burn any tongues.

I felt like such a housewife when I shoveled some of the pasta onto each plate and tried to get the silverware perfectly straight while I waited for Charlie to get back downstairs.

"Sorry, Bells," He said when he finally skipped down the stairs, "It was just Harry Clearwater letting me know about a fishing trip he and Billy decided to take this weekend," He looked sheepishly at me and I smiled knowingly.

"Go ahead, Dad. It's not a big deal," Charlie always felt bad when he went away for a weekend, but to be honest, I liked having the house to myself, even when a certain vampire plagued my mind. He grinned his thanks and I shrugged.

We ate in near silence with questions about each other's day popping up at certain moments. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable because neither of us felt the need to fill the silence with unnecessary chatter.

The weekend came and went with no weird activity or whatever from the bloodsuckers. By now we're pretty used to them and sure that they aren't going to break the treaty and that they'll stick to their diet. Sam let us know that our watches won't have to be as frequent, just every now and then. I guess having me go to Forks High was actually good. I could keep an eye on them and watch to see if they get a little too thirsty. Warn the guys. You know, stuff like that. Kind of like an undercover spy. I liked it.

Since Charlie was out all weekend, Jacob, Quil and Embry had come over to my house to keep me company. It was comforting because since the coven was so large, the whole pack had worried about new wolves. I wanted to keep an eye on Jacob because right now, he was the most likely to become a part of the pack. It kind of scared me, but whenever I saw him he was no warmer, no different than the happy sunshine I had come to know and love. All the same, I watched him just as much as I did the leeches.

Soon the two weeks became a month and a month turned into two and before we knew it, it was November. Over the weekend the first snowfall had occurred and now the whole town was covered in the white fluff. I knew though that in only a couple days the seemingly lovely snow would turn brown and slushy under the tires of cars. But, I mean, I'm not going to ruin their fun.

After waving good-bye to Charlie, I finished up my cereal and went upstairs to brush my teeth and get my backpack. When I was all ready to go, I carefully picked my way to the truck, only slipping a little bit. To me, that's a great accomplishment. Checking my tires, I found the snow chains that Charlie had put on during the weekend and was very grateful for them. Without them, I'm sure my truck would be slipping and sliding on the road just like I normally do on my own two feet.

On my way there, it had started snowing again so I sighed when I got out of the safe, warm truck and into the sticky snow that would inevitably melt in my socks. Don't even ask me why I still live here. The weather sucks, but the people are great. Who knows where I would've been if I still lived in Arizona? Would I be a wolf? How would my life be different?

I slowly made my way around the car, careful not to slip and fall, clinging to the side of my truck for balance. Winters in Forks really suck. The ground was icy and I could feel the snow seeping into my boots. When I looked up I noticed Edward staring at me with the most horrified expression. Then I noticed that everyone else was looking at either me or the vehicle coming straight at me.

Wait what?

"Oh fuck," I could've just moved out of the way but that van is huge and I just didn't have the time to react. The other reason I couldn't have moved out of the way, may be because before I could react, I was pinned to the ground, my head cracking against it. Something was above me, holding me where I was.

Carefully, I picked my head up to see Edward above me, and the car coming at us once again. At that, we both swore and Edward sat up to brace his shoulder against the van. The van creaked and then he swung my legs around and gently set it down, the glass in the windows popping as he did so.

He now turned to me with concern in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm nearly as indestructible as you," He frowned and I rolled my eyes. Right, I should thank him. I bit my lip, not exactly keen on saying thanks to a leech, "So, uh, yeah. Thanks."

It was awkward as hell but he just looked at me and chuckled. He stood up and I followed the motion, the two of us beginning to be swamped by the people around us. I could see various people on their cell phones dialing 911, although they shouldn't all call at once, that would just jam the lines.

Repeatedly, I told people I was fine, and soon enough an ambulance came along. I managed to convince them I was perfectly fine, but they had Edward and I get in the ambulance to get checked out at the hospital. I guess as long as it wasn't a vampire looking at me, it was alright with me.

Of course Charlie was there, looking worried as ever. From afar, I reassured him that I was fine. He was still needed, though, to escort the ambulance to the hospital and we made it there quickly.

When we got there, Tyler was their main priority; thank God the attention was diverted from me for a little bit. They had me sit on one of the hospital beds while they took my blood pressure and listened to my heart. Edward had used some excuse that he would have his 'father' check him out later. Yeah, just doesn't want them finding out he has no heartbeat. I guess that's the perk of having one of their kind working at a hospital. How the doctor does it, though, I have no idea. They're supposed to be like sharks when it comes to blood.

I was sitting on the cot in the hospital room when the door suddenly burst open and I was being tackled on the bed.

"Holy shit, Bella," Came the muffled voice of Paul, "You scared the shit out of us!"

"Get off me, you big lug!" I shouted and they all piled off me. I noticed that Jake and Quil weren't there. It made wonder if they knew yet. Embry seemed to notice me looking for them.

"They're downstairs, actually. They had just arrived and were stopped by a nurse."

I nodded and didn't even ask how they had managed to sneak up here if the other two were stopped.

Sam had a look of concern on his face that mirrored the others', "Are you alright?" The question mirrored Edward's exactly, yet it was different coming from people on two opposite ends of the spectrum that I almost laughed out loud at it.

I sighed loudly and sat up on the edge of the bed, "Fine, actually. Perfect."

"What exactly happened?"

Although I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate Edward being involved or the fact that we would 'owe' him in their eyes, I knew they should know, "Well, I was walking around my truck, you know it's icy out, and I was being careful, going slow. All of a sudden I looked up and Tyler's van was coming right at me. I didn't have time to react when Edward had pinned me to the ground and then caught the truck from squishing me," I thought about it, "Though I'm not sure how much damage it really would've done."

Everyone was silent for a moment, their expressions ranging from scowls to worry to downright confusion. Sam kept opening and closing his mouth and Jared looked like he was about to break something. Paul's face was turning a lovely shade of purple while Embry just looked sad. Everyone but Sam was shaking slightly from the tremors that would transform them into giant wolves.

"Come on, guys. He saved my life, we can't exactly be mad at him," I begged, not exactly sure why I was pleading his case.

"Fuck, now we owe the damn, dirty bloodsuckers," Paul nearly exploded, and Sam sent him a sharp look as Tyler stirred in the bed beside me. He had fallen asleep after relentlessly apologizing and the nurses dressing and cleaning his wounds.

A throat cleared at the doorway and a voice floated through, "Maybe I should come back later."

All five of us whipped our heads towards the door to see a pale, blonde, outrageously handsome doctor standing in the doorway. I suspect this to be Carlisle Cullen. Smells like a vampire, too.

Jared and Paul growled while Sam and Embry looked like they were trying to refrain from shifting right here in the hospital. This room was not big enough to fit two large wolves. Definitely not. Tyler would be stepped on. They weren't as used to being around vampires as I was. Unlike me, they weren't near vampires for eight hours a day, five days a week.

"I'll take that as a yes," He murmured and started to back out of the room.

"No! Wait," I said, before he could leave and everyone stared incredulously at me, "Can you just tell me whether I can leave or not?"

He chuckled, "Well, actually I have to check out your vitals, quickly. Then you may be released."

"Didn't the nurse do that?"

"No, well she did some, but there are more specific things I'd like to check," He looked calm, but hesitant, not sure whether to stay or leave.

"Just do what you have to do, these guys will let you do your job," Sam looked like he was about to protest, "Sam, chill. We all know I'm perfectly fine, and you all can stand there and watch in case he decides to kill me," I knew he wasn't complacent, but he huffed and they all moved out of Carlisle's way.

After there was a path cleared for him, Carlisle swept into the room quickly, his smell permeating the air and I tried my best not to show how much it burned my nose. He quickly went over my vitals, letting me know that none of my bones were broken, no concussions or anything else of the sort, although we all kind of already knew that.

"Is that it, then? Can I go?" I asked, impatient to leave the hospital I didn't even really need to be at.

"Yes, you may go now. I saw some of your friends in the lobby who looked pretty anxious to see you," He smiled warmly, apparently the fact that I was a werewolf didn't faze him, "You're absolutely fine, though I'm sure you already suspected that."

Hesitantly, I bit my lip and asked, "Dr. Cullen?" He looked at me expectantly and the other four rolled their eyes at me addressing him as so, "Why are you- I mean, how come you're…" I huffed, not exactly knowing how to put this into words that wouldn't sound rude.

He chuckled lightly at my stumbling, "Why am I treating you as I am?" I nodded, blushing, "Well, you're a patient, Bella, and werewolf or not, I need to treat you as one," And with that, he glided out of the room as only a vampire can.

I hopped off the bed and together we all made our way back towards the front door to find only Charlie and Quil waiting in the front room. Frowning, I walked over to them, wondering where Jacob went.

Charlie got up and walked quickly over to me, "Bella, are you alright? I just got off the phone with Renée and-"

"You _what_?" I nearly shouted, eyes wide at the fact that he had called mom, "Why would you do that?"

Charlie looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought she should know, Bells. And you didn't answer my question, are you okay?" And then under his breath, "Tyler won't see that license of his for a long, long time."

"Relax, Dad, I'm fine," And then for Tyler's sake, "And it wasn't even really Tyler's fault. He hit the ice wrong, could've happened to anyone, right?" He grumbled some more about revoking his license before going outside to get the car.

Quil had hopped up and was standing near me. Again, I noted Jacob's absence, "Hey, where's Jake? The guys said he was here earlier," The other four shrugged but Quil looked a little worried.

"He said he was feeling warm and went outside. The guy was burning up a fever," Oh motherfuckingshithellthefuck, "Charlie called Billy who came and took him home. I thought I'd stay and see how you were and tell you where he went. I think it's just the flu, though, bunch of the kids at our school came down with it."

I shared a panicked glance with Sam and Embry before turning and running out the door with Quil still yelling behind me, "Bella, don't worry, he's probably fine!"

Oh, but he most definitely wasn't.

Charlie had just pulled up in his cruiser where I hopped in, "Dad, go straight to Billy's and nowhere else along the way. Put on your lights if it'll get us there faster."

"Figured you would want to, both Billy and I were a bit worried about him. You know what could happen. What most likely will," Good thing Charlie was so well informed, "And also, good thing you've been excused from school the rest of the day."

I nodded in response, my mind flooding with the thoughts and worries for my best friend and brother. I really hope I get there before it happens.

The rest of the car ride was silent as we went as fast as legally possible to the Black's house. As soon as we got there, I burst out of the car and into the house where Jacob sitting outside of it, looking worse for wear and shaking like he had a violent case of the chills.

As much as I love being a part of the pack, it's also such a burden. Your innocence is stolen when you learn the monsters are real. You have to face the parents' disapproval when you can't explain the late nights and unexplainable ripped clothes. The fact that the only reason you are what you are is because of the creatures you battle.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. And lemme know if you did. :)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really really really really appreciate it.**


End file.
